Please, Look At Me!
by MyLovelySiBum
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Tak bisakah kau melihatku barang sedikit saja? Apakah itu sulit bagimu? Sesulit itukah? Apa aku tak punya kesempatan? Sudah lama aku menunggumu, tapi kau tak pernah bisa melihatku. / SiBum story / Yaoi / With KyuMin Couple


CAST : KIM KIBUM

: CHOI SIWON

: LEE SUNGMIN

: CHO KYUHYUN

: KI YOUNG (OC)

PAIR : SIBUM

WARNING : YAOI / SHOUNEN – AI / BOYS LOVE

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

JUST GO AWAY FROM HERE!

DO YOU LIKE? JUST ENJOY , REVIEW , AND READ IT ^^~~

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

A/N: DISINI SAYA MEMBUAT CAST SENDIRI YAITU_ KI YOUNG_. DAN IA SEORANG NAMJA. SAYA HANYA INGIN MENGHINDARI SUATU HAL YANG TAK SAYA HARAPKAN AKAN TERJADI ^^.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tak bisakah kau melihatku barang sedikit saja? Apakah itu sulit bagimu? Sesulit itukah? Apa aku tak punya kesempatan? Sudah lama aku menunggumu, tapi kau tak pernah bisa melihatku.**_

_**Aku selalu ada di dekatmu. Menemanimu dikala sedih maupun senang. Tak bisakah kau menyadarinya? Tak bisakah? Ya..aku tak punya hak untuk meminta hal seperti ini padamu, ini sungguh terdengar egois. Ma'afkan aku.**_

_**Tapi… apakah aku bisa tetap bertahan? Bukankah setiap manusia mempunyai batas tertentu? Dan aku telah mendekati batas tersebut. Apakah aku harus menyerah terhadapmu? Yah… sepertinya itu yang harus aku lakukan. Menyerah… mianhe… saranghae…**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela sebuah kamar telah mengganggu tidur nyenyak seorang _namja. _"Eungh…." Lenguh pelan _namja _tersebut. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya imut, ia menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar matahari yang memasuki kamarnya itu.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat orang yang tidur di sampingnya. 'Tampan' pikirnya, dan meneliti setiap lekuk wajah _namja _tampan di hadapannya tersebut. 'Jam berapa sekarang?' ia berucap dalam hati. Ia pun menoleh pada jam _digital _yang terletak di meja yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya tersebut.

'Jam 9.45 rupanya, pantas saja.' Masih ia berucap dalam hati. Ia melihat ke arah _namja _tampan yang masih tidur dengan lelapnya. **Choi Siwon **nama_namja_ yang sedang tertidur tersebut. Dan _namja _yang sedang memandanginya adalah **Kim Kibum.** Kibum pun beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya tak ingin terlalu lama memandangi wajah tampan sahabatnya tersebut. Ia takut akan perasaannya akan semakin dalam pada sahabatnya itu.

Ah apakah kalian bingung? Kalian penasaran? Benarkah? Baiklah akan saya ceritakan sembari menunggu Kibum yang sedang mandi. Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum, mereka telah menjalin persahabatan sejak mereka masih kecil. Orang tua mereka pun juga bersahabat, maka tak heran jika Kibum dan Siwon pun bersahabat.

Mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, Siwon adalah yang paling tua diantara mereka berdua. Siwon yang saat ini telah duduk di bangku kuliah dan sudah semester 3. Sedangkan Kibum ia masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas 2. Meskipun Siwon adalah yang tertua, ia akan bersifat seperti anak kecil dan manja kepada Kibum, tapi ia pun juga bisa bersikap dewasa pada saat yang bersamaan. Dan asal kalian tahu, Siwon hanya menunjukkan sifat kekanakkannya hanya kepada Kibum. Entah kenapa saat bersama orang lain ia tak bisa menunjukkan sifatnya itu.

Lama mereka bersahabat, hingga akhirnya Kibum merasakan bahwa perasaan sayang yang diberikan untuk Siwon sebagai adik kepada kakaknya, sekarang telah berubah menjadi cinta. Ia menyadari ini sejak ia duduk dibangku SMA kelas 1. Lain dengan Siwon, jika Kibum telah menyadari perasaannya dan ia berusaha untuk menghilangkannya, ya… karena menurutnya Siwon tak akan mungkin jatuh cinta padanya. Hal ini berbeda dengan yang dialami Siwon, ia tak menyadarinya sama sekali. Bahkan ia hanya menganggap perasaan marah yang selalu hinggap dihatinya kala ia melihat Kibum dengan _namja_ lain adalah perasaan takut jika sang adik akan terkena bahaya. Emh… atau ini lebih pantas disebut menyangkal? Ah… saya tak tahu.

Kibum pun tak mau terlalu larut dalam perasaannya terhadap Siwon meski ia sering sakit hati saat melihat Siwon bersama _namja_ maupun _yeoja _lain. Kibum adalah seseorang yang pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya di muka umum. Ia selalu menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Jarang sekali ia mengatakannya kepada orang lain meski itu sahabatnya, Siwon maupun sahabatnya yang lain. Oh ya! Apakah kalian penasaran kenapa Kibum dan Siwon bisa tidur bersama? Hahaha ini adalah hal biasa bagi mereka, sejak dulu pun mereka juga sering melakukannya. Entah itu saat orang tua mereka sedang ada ataupun sedang ada pekerjaan di luar negeri. Dan sekarang adalah orang tua Kibum yang pergi keluar negeri untuk pekerjaannya, jadi Siwon pun menginap di rumah Kibum, meski tanpa perintah. Begitu pula ….. sepertinya sudah cukup saya bercerita, tak terasa ya ternyata Kibum telah menyelesaikan mandinya. Kita kembali pada cerita.

Kibum pun keluar dari kamar mandi sudah dengan pakaian lengkap. Kalian bertanya bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja! Kibum tadi masuk dengan membawa baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini. "Huh! Siwon _hyung _belum bangun juga? Aish…. Dasar kuda!" ucap Kibum yang masih melihat Siwon yang masih tertidur, padahal jam telah menunjukkan jam 10.18, Kibum pun berjalan mendekati Siwon dan menyibakkan selimut yang dikenakan oleh Siwon tersebut.

"_Hyung, _ayo bangun! Hari sudah siang!" ucap Kibum sembari menggoncang-goncang kecil tubuh Siwon.

"Aish… Kibummie~~ aku masih ngantuk!" malas Siwon, karena menurutnya hari Minggu adalah hari untuk bersantai.

"Tapi ini sudah siang _hyung~" _Kibum mencoba untuk membangunkan Siwon dengan cara yang masih lembut.

"…." Tak ada sahutan dari sang _namja _tampang pemilik bibir tipis serta _dimple smile_-nya tersebut. Kibum pun memutar otaknya mencari ide, cara seperti apa yang bisa membuat Siwon bangun. 'Apa aku harus melakukannya? Apakah tak apa?' batin Kibum berbicara. 'Baiklah! Akan aku lakukan!' final Kibum dengan keputusannya.

_Hana….._

_Dul….._

_Set…_

Kibum pun menendang tubuh Siwon hingga jatuh dari ranjang yang ia tiduri, dan bunyi 'Bugh!' pun tak bisa terelakkan.

"Appo!" Siwon pun langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung berdiri menatap tajam terhadap pelaku yang telah menendangnya. Kibum pun hanya menggedikkan bahu dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

"Cepatlah mandi _hyung, _aku tunggu di bawah!" perintah Kibum pada Siwon, sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Siwon di kamarnya sendirian.

"Dasar bocah! Pantatku sakit sekali!" gerutu Siwon saat ia merasakan pantatnya sakit akibat jatuh dari ranjang Kibum tadi.

Siwon pun segera pergi ke kamar mandi, ia tak ingin Kibum melakukan hal seperti tadi lagi, atau mungkin lebih parah dari tadi. 'Kejam!' miris Siwon dalam hati atas perlakuan Kibum padanya.

.

.

.

.

Kibum pun segera ke dapur setelah insiden –menendang Siwon dari tempat tidur- ia melihat ke dalam kulkas untuk melihat bahan-bahan apa saja yang ada dan bisa ia masak hari ini.

"eungh… aku masak apa hari ini? Eum… seolleongtang saja lah!" kata Kibum akhirnya. Dan ia pun mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang ia perlukan dan mulai meracik bumbu. Ia terlihat sangat cekatan dalam memasak, tak perlu waktu yang benar-benar lama masakannya pun siap untuk dihidangkan. Dan satu lagi, tadi ia memasak tanpa buku resep masakan!

"Selesai, tinggal ditaruh di atas meja! Dan siap dihidangkan." Riang Kibum saat masakannya sudah jadi. Kibum pun menoleh kearah tangga, karena ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari tangga. Dan muncullah Siwon dengan pakaian _casual-_nya. 'Ia sungguh mempesona!' pikir Kibum, tapi dengan cepat ia tepis pikiran tersebut.

"Kau masak apa Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon begitu memasuki dapur dan mencium aroma wangi dari masakan Kibum.

"Seolleongtang," jawab Kibum singkat, dan mulai berjalan untuk menaruh kedua mangkuk seolleongtang di atas meja. Siwon pun segera mendudukkan dirinya saat Kibum telah menaruh semangkuk seolleongtang di salah satu sisi meja. Lalu Kibum pun duduk di sisi meja yang satunya, dan menaruh semangkuk seolleongtang untuk dirinya sendiri. Setelah mereka berdua duduk di bangku masing-masing, mereka pun berdo'a lalu menyantap makanan mereka sendiri dan makan dengan tenang.

Apakah kalian bingung? Kalian bertanya soal kemana pelayan Kibum? Kkkk~ Kibum tak suka dengan hal itu. Ia ingin melakukan semua hal sendiri. Jadi orang tuanya pun tak memperkerjakan pelayan, bahkan meski hanya seorang saja. Satu hal lagi yang harus kalian ketahui, walaupun Kibum adalah anak seorang pengusaha kaya ia tidak tinggal di rumah yang mewah, ia senang dengan kesederhanaan. Beda dengan Siwon, ia tinggal di rumah yang mewah tapi jangan salah Siwon pun juga menyukai kesederhanaan dan ia juga mandiri. Kalian tak akan bingung lagi bukan?!

Kibum dan Siwon pun telah selesai dengan acara sarapan mereka, dan Kibum segera mengangkat perelatan makan yang telah mereka gunakan dan mencucinya. Sedangkan Siwon langsung melesat ke ruang TV. Seperti kehidupan rumah tangga, eoh?

Kibum pun yang telah selesai mencuci piring menyusul Siwon ke ruang TV dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Siwon.

"Kau nonton _film_ horror, _hyung?" _tanya Kibum pada Siwon yang tengah menontong _film_. Siwon pun hanya asal mengangguk, tatapan matanya tak lepas dari benda kotak yang menayangkan _film_ tersebut.

"Apa judulnya?" Kibum pun kembali bertanya kepada Siwon.

"Huh? Kau tanya apa tadi?" Siwon pun yang merasa tak sepenuhnya mendengar pertanyaan Kibum, bertanya kembali pada Kibum.

"Aish… jadi tadi kau mendengar pertanyaanku tidak sih, _hyung?_" kesal Kibum pada Siwon. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Siwon untuk melihat sendiri _film_ apa yang ditonton oleh Siwon.

"Itu…. _film _apa sih, _hyung?_ Eoh! _Vampire?" _kaget Kibum. Pasalnya… Siwon selalu menolak jika diajak nonton _film vampire_, eh sekarang malah lihat sendiri. "Tumben, _hyung _mau nonton _film _begini?" Kibum bertanya kembali pada Siwon yang masih _focus_ pada layar kotak di depannya tersebut.

"Hanya penasaran. Habisnya..katamu seru," Siwon menjawab perkataan Kibum dengan masih tatapannya melekat pada benda kotak itu. (read:_TV_)

"Oh… aku pikir kenapa. Lalu bagaimana? Seru?" entah kenapa Kibum bertanya dengan mata yang berbinar. Apakah ia seorang yang menyukai dengan yang namanya _sadism? _

"Benar! Ini memang seru Kibum-ah…" jawab Siwon lagi… masih dengan menatap lekat _TV._

"Memang kau tahu apa judulnya?" Kibum mencoba mengetest Siwon, ya mungkin saja jika Siwon tadi hanya asal main ambil koleksi _dvd_ Kibum.

"_Abraham Lincoln The Vempire Hunter_!" Siwon menjawab dengan mantap.

"Yeah…. Kau betul, ah _hyung_, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Kau aku tinggal sendiri di sini tak apa kan?" Kibum teringat dengan janjinya untuk menemui temannya, membicarakan tentang pekerjaan kelompok mereka.

"Memangnya akan terjadi apa padaku? Aku sudah dewasa, dan bukan bocah sepertimu Kibummie," Siwon menolehkan kepalanya dan berbicara dengan nada sinis kepada Kibum.

"Kkkkk~ baiklah… aku pergi dulu, _annyeong~~_" pamit Kibum, dan ia telah keluar dari rumah sederhanya.

.

.

.

.

Kibum membawa mobilnya melintasi jalan raya. Ia mengendarai mobil tersebut hanya 17 menit. Setelah sampai pada tujuan, ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam _café _yang menjadi tujuannya tersebut. Kibum mencari seorang teman sekelompoknya yang akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok bersamanya. 'Ah itu dia!' pekik Kibum dalam hati, ketika menemukan temannya sedang duduk sendirian di meja paling ujung di _café _ini.

"_Annyeong_ Kiyoung-ah." Sapa Kibum, dan ia segera duduk di tempat duduk yang ada di seberang temannya tersebut.

"_Annyeong_ Kibum-ah…" sapa Kiyoung, teman Kibum dengan ramah. Berbeda dengan Kibum yang hanya menyapa datar.

"Ah… bagaimana jika kita langsung ke pokoknya saja?" tanya Kibum _to the point, _ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka berbasa-basi, apalagi dengan orang yang tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Dan apalagi di dalam kamus seorang Kim Kibum ada kata-kata seperti ini '_Time is money'_ dan yah… menurutnya gunakan waktumu itu dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Benar kata teman-teman ya… kau orangnya tak suka basa-basi," Kiyoung mengatakan jujur. Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, karena ini pertama kalinya..maka kita dari awal," kata Kibum pada Kiyoung.

"Hng.._ne,_ dalam hal ini kita kan diberi tugas untuk membuat makalah tentang seks. Apa yang kau ketahui tentang seks?" Kiyoung pun langsung bertanya pada Kibum.

"Seks? Eung… suatu hal yang dilakukan sepasang yang saling mencintai yang berkaitan dengan hubungan badan?" Kibum menjawab ragu. "Pelampiasan nafsu? Memperoleh keturunan? Membudidayakan manusia? Ah… mencegah agar manusia tidak punah dengan melakukan seks dan menghasilkan anak dalam hubungan seks tersebut! Konyol memang, tapi… bukankah kata Han _seongsaengnim _juga harus ikut mencantumkan persepsi sendiri? Lanjut Kibum dengan segala macam jawaban yang yah..memang bisa dipertimbangkan.

"Yup! Kau benar Kibum-ah, tapi membudidayakan manusia? Apakah itu tak terdengar buruk? Maksudku, jika ini tentang hewan maka tak apa, tapi ini…. manusia… apa tak terdengar kasar?" Kiyoung pun mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Iya juga, ya sudah yang membudidayakan itu tak usah dicantumkan saja," Santai, Kibum menjawab perkataan Kiyoung dengan santai. 'Wajah _stoic-_nya mengagumkan!' Kiyoung berucap dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita cari pengertian seks yang lain," Kiyoung pun mengeluarkan laptop yang berada di tasnya dan langsung mengkoneksikan dengan wifi yang ada pada _café _tersebut lalu digunakannya untuk browsing.

"Ah..biar cepat aku akan mencari tentang kelainan-kelainan pada seks saja," Kibum pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kiyoung, mengeluarkan laptop yang berada di tasnya dan langsung mengkoneksikan dengan _wifi_ yang ada pada _café _tersebut lalu digunakannya untuk browsing.

.

.

.

.

"Ah…. Bosan juga di sini. Kibummie keluar lagi…" Siwon mengeluh bosan. "Ah… ke apartemen KyuMin saja! Lumayan bisa main sama_baby _mereka kekeke~" Siwon pun melesat ke dalam kamar Kibum dan mengganti pakaiannya dan tak lupa mengambil kunci mobilnya.

Siwon keluar dari rumah Kibum dengan senyum jahil yang mengembang di kedua belah bibirnya. Ia pun langsung menuju ke mobilnya yang ia parkir di halaman rumah Kibum. Meski rumah Kibum sederhana, tapi halaman rumah Kibum mampu untuk menampung kurang lebih 2 sampai 3 mobil.

Siwon masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu menutup pintu mobilnya cepat dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Setelahnya pun ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumah Kibum. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, dan tak lupa senyumnya tak lepas dari bibirnya. Senyum jahil. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, dan lihatlah bahkan ia terkikik geli sendiri saat ini. Ia sudah gila.

Mobil Siwon telah sampai di tempat parkir sebuah apartemen yang salah satu penghuninya adalah KyuMin. Ia pun keluar dari mobilnya dengan bersiul pelan, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen. Siwon langsung menuju ke _lift _dan menekan angka 12. Setelah sampai ia keluar dan langsung bergegas ke sebuah apartemen yang dihuni oleh KyuMin tersebut.

Siwon telah sampai di depan pintu apartemen KyuMin, dan langsung memencet bel. "_Nuguseyo?" _tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar imut tersebut. "Aku, Siwon." Siwon pun menjawab dan langsung menghadap ke intercom. Saat itu pula Sungmin maupun Siwon dapat melihat satu sama lain.

Sungmin pun membukakan pintu untuk Siwon. "Masuklah, Siwon-ah.." Sungmin mempersilahkan Siwon untuk masuk. Siwon pun masuk dan langsung ke ruang _TV. _'Tamu tak sopan!' maki Sungmin dalam hati.

"Eoh? Hyunmin, _annyeong~ _kenapa kau sendirian di sini eoh?"tanya Siwon pada anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru berusia 4 bulan tersebut.

"Dia tak sendirian, kau tak lihat? Di sebelah sana ada Kyuhyun?" Sungmin pun menggapi ucapan Siwon pada anaknya tersebut.

"_Eoddie?" _tanya Siwon dan melihat arah pandang Sungmin. "Aish! Ya..bocah! Kenapa kau tidur di sini eoh?" Siwon menendang Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di lantai. Kyuhyun yang merasakan tendangan Siwon pun langsung bangun dan menatap garang Siwon.

"Ya! Choi Siwon! Kau tak bisa lihat apa aku sedang tidur, eoh?" bentak Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Ckckck. Hei seharusnya kau menjaga anakmu, bukannya tidur!" Siwon menendang Kyuhyun yang tertidur kembali dilantai.

"Pergilah kau _hyung,_ aku ngantuk!" usir Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"Aish… lihatlah bagaimana kelakuan suamimu Sungmin-ah…" ucap Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Biarkan saja Siwon-ah… kemarin malam ia tak bisa tidur, ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya," Sungmin pun membela sang suami.

"Lalu kenapa ia tak tidur di kamar kalian saja?" tanya Siwon pada Sungmin, yang sekarang sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan menggendong Hyunmin.

"Kkkk~ tadi Hyunmin mengajak Kyuhyun main, tapi Kyuhyun malah ketiduran di situ," Sungmin terkiki geli, saat kejadian tadi pagi teringat olehnya.

"Oh…" hanya respon itu yang keluar dari mulut Siwon. Ia melihat Hyunmin yang sedang bermain dengan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur di lantai. 'Bagaimana bisa bocah itu tidur di lantai yang dingin dan keras?' ucap Siwon dalam hatinya.

"Kau… kenapa kemari?" sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari kedua belah bibir Sungmin.

"Aku bosan," Siwob mengucapkannya jujur.

"Bukannya kau di rumah Kibummie? Bagaimana bisa kau bosan?" Sungmin heran dengan jawaban yang diberikan Siwon tersebut.

"Hah… dia sedang ada tugas kelompok dan meninggalkanku di rumahnya sendiri," keluh Siwon pada Sungmin.

"Makanya cepat cari pacar Siwon-ah… cepat atau lambat, Kibummie akan punya pacar. Kalian berdua tak bisa terus bersama satu sama lain." Nasehat Sungmin pada Siwon.

"Aku juga sedang berusaha tahu! Kau fikir gampang mencari pacar?" kesal Siwon pada Sungmin, yang sedang menggendong Hyunmin yang sedang tertidur.

"Ah… bagaimana jika kau coba saja berhubungan dengan Kibummie?" usul Sungmin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan _horror_ Siwon.

"Kau gila!? Aku sudah menganggapnya adikku sendiri, begitu pula dengan Kibum. Itu tak akan pernah terjadi!" Siwon memberikan sanggahannya.

"Bisa saja terjadi! Di dunia ini tak ada yang tak mungkin asal kau tahu!" terdengar suara _bass _seseorang. Dan orang tersebut bangun dari posisi tidurnya di lantai dan langsung duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan membelai Hyunnmin –anaknya- yang terlelap dalam dekapan 'istrinya'.

"Bukankah kau sedang tidur?" tanya Siwon sinis. Sejak awal tadi ia sudah menduga jika Kyuhyun tak benar-benar tidur. Pasalnya hal seperti ini juga pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku tak benar-benar tidur." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, ia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin.

"Selalu begitu," Sungmin tahu benar dengan kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini.

"Hah… kalian sungguh unik." Pernyataan dari mulut Siwon membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melirik ke arahnya.

"Daripada kau, tak laku." Mulut pedas nan tajam milik Kyuhyun telah beraksi.

"Aku tak peduli… bukannya tak laku, aku hanya memilih," pembelaan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri –Siwon-

"Karena kau terlalu memilih itulah yang membuatmu tak laku. Jangan terlalu banyak memilih Siwon-ah..kau akan menyesal nantinya." Kata Sungmin pada Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari pasangan yang-" belum sempat Siwon menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyuhyun telah memotong ucapannya tersebut.

"…._perfect_! begitukah?" tebak Kyuhyun dengan pilihan tentang kekasih Siwon tersebut.

"Bukan begitu..tapi.. ah tak taulah aku!" Siwon pun berucap frustasi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya menghela nafas bosan dengan kelakuan Siwon yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Regards,

YunkaFen


End file.
